Notre Mariage
by Miss Egypte
Summary: Reader/Lectrice/OC/Toi. Damon et Toi vous mariez, voici le plus beau jour de ta vie !


_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : **_ L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction et la mise en pages sont de mon fait !

 _ **Catégorie/Base : **_ Vampire Diaries

 _ **Couple : **_ Damon x Toi

 _ **Titre :**_ Notre Mariage

 _ **Titre original : **_ Our Wedding (le lien est sur mon profil)

 _ **Auteur : **_ keepcalmandfangirl

 _ **Traductrice : **_ Miss Égypte (demande de l'autorisation de l'auteur en cours depuis le 13 Mars 2017)

 _ **Mise en pages : **_ Miss Égypte

 _ **Raiting :**_ K

 _ **Résumé :**_ Reader = Lectrice = Lecteur = OC = et Toi vous mariez, voici le plus beau jour de ta vie !

 _ **Moi :**_ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Kiss !

* * *

 _ **Notre Mariage**_

 **POV Toi :**

« Oh Caroline tu tires trop fort ! _, Criais-je._

-Je suis en train de fixer tes cheveux ! La douleur c'est la beauté, comprit ? C'est ton grand jour. Je vais essayer de te rendre parfaite ! _, Répondit-elle._ »

En donnant un coup sec sur mes cheveux.

« Aïe ! _, Criais-je à nouveau._

-Il le faut. »

Elle accrocha les pinces à cheveux et se dirigea vers la robe blanche que j'avais passée des semaines à trouver.

« Dieu merci. J'avais l'impression que mes cheveux étaient tirés par le vide _, me plaignais-je._ Où sont Elena et Bonnie ? Je pensais qu'elles allaient aider ? _, Demandais-je._

-Elles seront là bientôt. Maintenant la robe. »

Je marchais jusque derrière le paravent pour me changer, consciente que Caroline avait passé des heures sur ma coiffure et mon maquillage.

« Hey, nous sommes là ! _, Lança Bonnie._ »

Alors qu'elle et Elena entraient dans la pièce.

« Où étiez-vous passées ? J'ai essayé de faire de notre mariée une épouse parfaite ! Savez-vous comment c'était dur ?! Elle n'arrêtait pas de me crier dessus. Elle… »

Caroline et les deux autres filles cessèrent de parler dès qu'elles me virent sortir. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur moi et Caroline me regarda comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer.

« Tu es très belle _, me dit Bonnie._ »

Je lui donnais un sourire. La tête de Caroline se tourna vers la porte à une vitesse inhumaine.

« Quelqu'un arrive _, informa-t-elle._ »

La porte s'ouvrit et Damon commença à entrer. Je me précipitais derrière le paravent. Caroline jeta la brosse à cheveux sur lui.

« Sors Intrus ! _, Hurla-t-elle._

-Calmes-toi Blondie. Je voulais juste voir ma belle mariée. »

Il sourit, osant entrer un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

« Damon, tu la verras dans l'allée _, lui dit Elena._ »

Caroline allait lui jeter autre chose mais Damon leva les mains en signe de défense.

« Bien, bien, j'y vais _, fit-il._ »

Avant de sortir par la porte qu'il venait de franchir. Je contournais le paravent en roulant des yeux.

« Ok, quelques touches de plus et on aura fini _, reprit Caroline._ »

Je gémis.

« Je pensais que tu avais terminé.

-Sûrement pas _, répondit-elle._ »

Bonnie et Elena se moquèrent de moi.

***Reader***

Dix minutes plus tard, Caroline recula et me regarda.

« Tu es belle _, me complimenta Elena._

-Tu es parfaite. »

Caroline me sourit comme elle commençait à pleurer à nouveau.

« Aww câlin d'ourses. »

Nous nous rejoignîmes toutes dans une étreinte de groupe puis nous reculâmes.

« Non, je vais ruinée ta journée… Et mon maquillage _, rit la blonde._

-Eh bien, il est temps. Es-tu prête ? »

Bonnie me regarda. Je pris une profonde inspiration et fis un signe de tête.

Les minutes d'après passèrent dans un nuage flou et mes nerfs furent à fleur de peau. Des pensées couraient dans ma tête par millier avec une vitesse folle. Et la seule chose dont j'étais certaine était que j'avançais dans l'allée.

Je levais la tête vers Damon et le regardais droit dans les yeux. Il eut un regard hébété et aimant qui me fit rougir. Mes yeux ne quittèrent pas les siens durant tout le temps que dura mon trajet. J'arrivais à la fin de l'allée et me tins face à lui.

« Hey _, murmura-t-il._

-Salut _, lui souris-je._

-Tu es belle _, me complimenta-t-il._ »

Me faisant rougir à nouveau.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus _, répondis-je._ »

Il sourit. Nous restâmes calmes, juste à se regarder l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'une voix interrompe notre échange de regard.

« …Par la puissance qui m'est conférée, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée. »

Damon se pencha, attrapa mon visage doucement entre ses mains et m'embrassa du baiser le plus passionné qu'il ne m'ait jamais donné. Quand nous nous séparâmes, il appuya sa tête contre la mienne et me regarda dans les yeux. J'étais fascinée par lui et il semblait que nous étions dans notre propre petit monde. Il m'embrassa une fois de plus en chuchotant :

« Je t'aime. »

Puis nous fîmes nos premiers pas ensemble dans l'allée. Voilà comment nous commençâmes le nouveau chapitre de nos vies : Ensemble.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
